


Magical Marjorine!

by Kivea



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Comedy, Coming of Age, High School, Humor, Kenny dies (but then comes back! Repeatedly.), Magical Girls, Marjorine - Freeform, Multi, Other, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: One fateful day, Butters Stotch is bestowed with a powerful gift. A gift to fight dark forces that are threatening the school, the town, their very lives. A gift that he never asked for, but doesn't turn away. The gift of becoming a magical girl.Now with his two companions, Princess Kenny and Wonder Tweek, he must face these dark forces and together they must defeat this evil while coming to terms with exactly who he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Who's ready to fuck some shit up?? 
> 
> I am! Let's magial girl!

It appeared to be an unusual day in South Park. The snow was fresh from what fell the night before, and there was a quiet peacefulness that had settled across the small mountain town. But Butters wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If the world was going to bless him with a quiet day, he would accept it, no questions asked.

He got up and began to get ready for school, going about his morning with a tune on his lips and a skip in his step. He kept his humming low as he moved between his room and the bathroom, both his parents downstairs already. No doubt his father would be on the couch with a coffee and a paper, while his mother prepared them both lunches for the day to take to work and school.

He reached into his hamster’s cage to fill the food dish before he went downstairs, a smile on his face as the mound of shredded toilet roll in the corner shuffled upon the intrusion. Usually he was asleep at this time, so it was no surprise that he wasn’t showing his face.

When Butters reached back in to put the dish down there was more movement, shifting the paper about and revealing a golden chain. He frowned as a clasp for a necklace was exposed and carefully pulled the chain out without disturbing the little fella too much. It was never nice to be woken up.

The gem that he pulled out was beautiful.

A blue almost diamond-type item cut like an oval, golden trim around the edge that lead to the golden chain the pendant hung from. Butters took a moment to admire the piece of jewellery before he closed the cage and held it tightly in his hand.

His mother was in the kitchen finishing up three lunch boxes, looking up with a smile as he entered the room. “Butters! I’ve just finished up your lunch. I was worried you were going to be late again!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve learnt after last time!”

“That’s my boy. What do you have there?”

Butters held the necklace up. “I found it in the hamster cage, it’s not yours, is it? It’s awfully pretty.”

His mother smile became strained as she inspected the pendant. “No, Butters, it’s not mine. I’m not really a…gold kind of girl. Would you like me to bin it for you, if you found it in the cage?”

“Oh, no! Don’t worry mom, I’d like to find the owner if that’s okay? I hate the thought of someone having lost it!”

“Alright, but don’t hold on to it for too long. Perhaps it’s that Bebe girl’s, she’s quite fond of tacky jewellery.”

Before he hand a chance to scold his mother for her word choice his father entered the room with wide strides. Butters quickly pocketed the necklace and forced a smile onto his face as he turned to greet the man who had arrived for his lunch bag.

“Butters! Glad to see you up in time for the bus.”

“Bright and early, dad! Don’t you worry!”

Steven leant forward and grasped his lunch from the table. “You best head out to the bus stop! We don’t want you to be late now, do we?”

“No, sir!”

His mother passed him his lunch bag with a smile and a kiss on the forehead. “There you go, sweetie. Have a good day at school!”

“I will, love you!”

“We love you too, Butters.”

He left the house in a rush, thankful that he would soon be on the bus to school. He was the first one to arrive, unsurprisingly given that it was so early. There was a good fifteen minutes before the bus for the high-school arrived with the world still basked in the early morning greyness before the sunshine properly enveloped the world.

He took the chance of being alone to take out the necklace again and admire the pendant. He didn’t care what his mother said, he thought it was pretty. He thought that Bebe probably would agree, though blue was never really her colour. She tended to be vibrant, full of reds and pinks and greens that matched her cheerleading uniform.

For the time being he put it round his own neck, feeling a spark of excitement from the decorative jewellery, knowing that his parents would never approve. He tucked it below the collar of his jumper before anyone else could arrive and spot it. There some something nice about keeping it to his own secret.

It wasn’t long before the first student joined him. He turned to see an orange scarf wrapped around a blonde head, vintage denim jacket that once belonged to his brother on the boy’s shoulders as he leisurely sauntered over to the bus stop. Butters felt a smile spreading across his face at the approach as he waved wildly towards the newcomer.

“Hey, Kenny! How’re you? Where’s Karen?”

“I’m good, thanks. Karen’s been under the weather today, so she won’t be coming in.”

“Oh, shucks. I should take her some soup ‘round later or something. Try to perk her up a bit!”

“That’d be swell, Leo. She’d love it.”

Conversation with Kenny always came easy, a back and forth between the pair that they’d had since elementary. Following from Kenny’s direction was the rest of their usual crew, Kyle and Stan bickering like an old married couple with Cartman not far behind them.

In the next five minutes a strange collection filled the bus stop waiting for the bus to Park County High. Tweek and Kevin arrived with a minute to spare, the blonde looking rather frazzled, practically foaming at the mouth, while Kevin argued that it was totally worth it to stay up late to finish rewatching Firefly in one night.

It was really promising to be an unusually peaceful, trouble free day.

\--

Butters sat at the end of the lunch table, Kenny on his other side, staring across the table at two of their friends who had been there since the start of lunch taking up half of the table by themselves with the books and papers sprawled out haphazardly. Stan arrived carrying two trays and placed one down next to Kyle who barely took his eyes off the books in front of him while Craig finally pealed his eyes away long enough to get a good look at Kyle’s tray.

He did a double take. “Shit, dude, they’ve got red jelly pots?”

“They have jelly pots every day, Craig,” Stan pointed out. “Why is this surprising?”

“Yeah but usually they’re shit colours. Like green. Or blue.”

“Blue’s your favourite colour.”

“I don’t eat foods that are my favourite colour if they taste shit, asshole.”

Craig’s eyes turned to Kyle. The redhead didn’t even have to look up as he said: “No.”

“What?”

“You’re not having my jelly pot.”

“Oh come _on_ \- I’ll buy it off you.”

“I swear to fuck, Craig, we have a test in less than an hour and you seriously want to argue over jelly pots?”

Token spoke up from his place next to Kenny. “Aren’t you kinda leaving it a bit late?”

“I like to leave it till the last minute. Keep it fresh in my mind.”

“Fuck off, Tucker, don’t pretend to be a bad boy. We all know you secretly nut to physics equations, you _nerd_.”

Kenny’s comment had the dark haired boy throwing his pencil across the table, though it was a weak throw. As he returned to the books in front of him Kyle sighed and passed across the red jelly pot as he muttered something along the lines of ensuring they had food before a test, and he started on the pizza slice Stan had brought him.

It was a lovely, generic day.

“Seriously though, when is Clyde gonna wake up and realise Heidi’s not making him lunches because they’re friends?”

The table looked up towards the entrance to the cafeteria in unison, the observation enough to draw Kyle’s eyes away from his studying momentarily. Craig scoffed as soon as his eyes landed on his childhood friend and he returned to his papers, while the rest lingered and watched it happen.

The pair had entered the cafeteria together, as they often did, and were busy chattering away at the entrance. If the weather was nice it wasn’t unusual for the pair to find a spot outside with some of the other students to eat, but when they ate inside they never ate at the same table. Clyde wasn’t welcome on the table Heidi sat at, with Red yet to forgive him for breaking Annie’s heart in August, and Heidi never wanted to risk sitting somewhere that Eric Cartman might wind up.

Instead they chattered away in the entrance until someone shooed them on and they exchanged their goodbyes, Clyde with one of two ‘spare’ lunchboxes Heidi owned to alternate making his food in.

She had previously claimed she was simply happy to have someone who was willing to show an interest in vegan food, and as she was interested in going into catering when she left school it was handy to have someone else to try out what she made to get a better idea of how good it was. Stan argued that not only was Wendy interested in vegan food, but he himself was a vegetarian.

Clyde shrugged and argued that she probably needed someone less picky. Stan quickly gave up.

“What’s for dinner today?” Token questioned as the brunette made himself comfortable.

“Pasta salad!” Clyde grinned wide as he tore the lid off his lunchbox. “Which I’m stoked about. It’s like, my favourite. Y’know, vegan meal, at least.”

Lunch continued as Butters hoped it would. Craig eventually slammed his book shut and dived into the jelly pot Kyle had given up, saying that he didn’t want to overdo it before the test if anyone asked. Kyle shot him a withering glare before he reluctantly admitted the blue-clad boy had a point and put his books away before turning properly to the half finished meal Stan had brought him.

As they all finished their meals Clyde dragged Token outside to let out some excess energy, looking a little bit like a dog and his owner as they headed out the building. Kyle eventually decided he needed to use the library and Stan joined him with the confession that he hadn’t actually withdrawn the text he needed for a Geography assignment.

Craig stayed with them for some time, talking to Butters about their maths homework for the week, though it was more like complaining about it. Before he had a chance to ask, Kenny shot down the idea of asking to copy Butters’ homework.

“You did that last week. You’re not going to learn if you don’t do it yourself!”

Craig groaned into the empty jelly pot. “You sound like Kyle.”

“You already asked him, huh?”

“I’m gonna have to suck it up. Thanks, McCor-dick.”

“No problem, Fucker.”

With a friendly middle finger Craig finally left them, and Butters watched as he was joined at the cafeteria entrance by a couple of the kids in the year above them. He knew Craig spoke to them on occasion as they were kind some kind of afterschool club together, but…

“He’s gonna run in with the wrong crowd if he’s not careful.”

Butters shot Kenny a disapproving look. “You’re starting to sound like a dad, Ken. If you’re not careful the other fella’s are gonna call you the mom-friend again.”

“I’m not wrong, come on. I recognise a couple of those assholes. Craig should just ditch wrestling and come hang out with us. We can paint each others nails.”

That was what he did. _Wrestling_.

Soon it was ten minutes before class was due to start and they were gathering their things from their lockers for their next class. They’d passed Stan and Kyle, the former who was trying to calm down the redhead as the pre-test anxiety took hold. Butters was pleased that he wasn’t in Kyle’s physics class sometimes. Just watching the redhead made him stressed.

“Y’know, you could probably request to be moved up. You’re good at maths. Doesn’t that make you good at physics?”

“It doesn’t always work that way. I think advanced maths is enough for me, anyway. I’m not great at juggling lots of work.”

“I hear you on that front. Last thing you need is more shit to do when you get home.”

He could hear the anger lacing Kenny’s words. It made him sad, but also happy that his friend cared about him so much.

“Shit, Wendy looks ready to knock someone’s lights out.”

Butters looked up to see the dark haired girl storming down the corridor from where Stan and Kyle’s lockers were. Kenny wasn’t joking given her face was beginning to go red with anger, power walking down the hallways with her shoulders raised and her hands clenched into fists. Students moved out her way as she marched; not wanting to get caught up in the tornado that was Wendy Testaburger.

“I hope she’s alright,” Butters murmured as he glanced back where Stan and Kyle were. Cartman had joined them and looked all too pleased with himself.

“I dunno about that…”

His eyes snapped back to where Wendy stood at Kenny’s words. She had stopped in her marching, standing in the hallway motionless until she stumbled forward and grasped hold of her middle. He felt Kenny push off the lockers as if he was preparing to go over and help before the peaceful normality of the day was cracked.

She gave a low groaning noise before her shadow seemed to _evaporate_ from the flow and form a thin film around her body. The colourful jacket she wore seemed to become muted and dark with the shadows that surrounded her before she let out a scream that Butters didn’t think he could ever forget.

She fell to her knees.

“Sweet Jesus, Ken!” Butters stumbled back as he watched dark tendrils begin to rise from Wendy’s back in an almost ghost-like manner. “What’s happenin’ to her?”

“I don’t know,” Kenny muttered through his jacket. “I-we need to get clear of this.”

“Shouldn’t we help her?”

“How do you plan on doing that?”

He didn’t have an answer to that question. Instead he allowed Kenny to take his wrist and drag him out the hallway where Wendy still was kneeling on the floor, Stan and Kyle rushing past them and to her side.

Once Kenny had decided where they were was safe, tucked round the corner where he could still hear what was going on, he turned to Butters with a firm look and a determined expression. Butters shook his head wildly at what he knew was coming. Kenny was never one for allowing people to do what he could do himself.

“I need you to stay here-!”

“Kenny, you _can’t_!”

“-I’m going to help Stan and Kyle-!”

“Let me come with you!”

Kenny sighed through his nose. “No, you stay here. I can handle this.”

“But what if you can’t?!”

“Then – then we’ll deal with that when it happens. Just do me a favour and stay safe, okay?” Kenny let out a frustrated huff as he glanced round the corner where Wendy was before he grabbed Butters’ arm and pulled him into the closest room. Before he had a chance to argue Kenny had slammed the door shut and disappeared down the corridor.

The sounds of the chaos outside were muted. The Principle’s voice came on over the PA system, announcing that all students must vacate the building and head to the fire evacuation point outside the school. A loud crash right outside the room he was in and a piercing scream had him rooted to the spot.

His breath came out heavy through his nose, mouth clamped shut from fear of making a noise. The image of Wendy curled up on the floor grunting as she held back her screams, black tendrils emitting from her body like smoke, was burned into his memory as his imagination came up with a variety of scenarios for what must’ve happened next. Perhaps she was now a violent monster, or perhaps the smoky limbs had torn her in two as it broke free from its confinements.

The bloody, gory thought made him honestly feel a little sick.

And what would become of Stan and Kyle, so close to her as it happened? What would become of Kenny?

_Kenny…_

Butters felt a burst of warmth in his chest for his friend. The idea of _anything_ happening to the other blonde broke his heart in two. Kenny was more than just a friend, he was _family_. He was there when Butters was upset, a home away from home, a cheerful smile and a listening ear. Even Karen accepted Butters like a third brother, Kevin’s broken-toothed smile welcoming whenever he visited.

_Lord, please…_

Another violent crash from the hallway that drew a whimpering yelp from Butters’ lips. Through the window in the door he saw classmates running around, before Stan’s face came into view, contorted with wide eyes and a furrowed brow.

_Please…let them be safe!_

The feeling that followed was unlike any other he’d experienced.

The warmth in his chest became hot enough to sting, and he realised that it wasn’t a warm glow from inside of him at the memory of his friends, but instead a very outside influence. He didn’t have time to contemplate it as he began to rise into the air as soon as his first tear streaked down his neck towards his collarbone.

The necklace from earlier. It was glowing with a burning light.

The small gem grew in size, settling on his chest as a large blue bow appeared with a cartoonish _poof!_ of air. The burning light continued from there around the rest of his body, yet instead of pushing his mental state from fear and panic to _meltdown_ , the burning sensation seemed to flow over him in an almost calming manner and he allowed his eyes to slip shut as it overtook his whole body. It felt like he was floating, spinning, his very core changing as a reassuring feeling settled in his brain.

That it was going to be _okay_.

As the light completed its work around him with one large _poof!_ of air his eyes snapped open and gravity seemed to start up again, pulling his feet to the ground as the clothes around his limbs settled. Before he had a chance to fully absorb what had happened the door to the room was blasted open.

Butters let out an abnormally high-pitched scream as the door flew in his direction. He threw himself out the way with surprising grace and heard his name shouted from one of the people outside. The voice was quickly cut off by another crash.

There was no time to sit and stew. That was _Kenny_ , and he needed help!

Butters ran to the doorway and what greeted him on the other side had him stop short.

The corridor was pretty trashed. Locker doors had been blasted open, and in the middle of it all were the same four people that were usually in the middle of trouble when it came to South Park. Kenny was on his knees behind Stan, clutching his stomach with a rapidly developing bruise forming on his face. Stan’s eyes had snapped to Butters, the fear replaced with complete bewilderment.

On the other side of the corridor was a girl clad in purple armour, long black hair seeming to be flowing with non-existent wind. She was facing them, a shield in one hand and a sword in the other pointed towards Stan, though her eyes were nothing but inky black.

It was _Wendy_.

Behind her Butters could just make out the final two in Stan’s Gang. Eric was on his ass with a pale face, Kyle behind him with hands reaching down to Eric’s shoulders. The two may have been at odds a lot, but it wouldn’t be Kyle if he didn’t try to help wherever he could.

“Who-who are-?!”

“ _Girl._ ”

Butters’ attention snapped back to this bastardised version of Wendy and he felt a shivering dread fill his very core as he stared into the dark eyes.

“ _Do you wish to help me, or hinder me?_ ”

It took Butters a little while to realise that Wendy was addressing him.

He glanced down at his attire. A large bow on his chest which, while it wasn’t _much_ bigger, was definitely bigger. A cute pleated skirt around his waist. Pretty white shoes lined with gold, bows and gems on top. White gloves.

Pigtails.

“What in the heck-?!”

“ _If you are not here to hinder me, then stand behind me,_ ” Wendy’s voice seemed almost angelic, yet defiant and proud. “ _For this boy has finally met his end_.”

She turned round to point the tip of her blade at Eric, who let out a pained cry as he shuffled back further into Kyle’s legs and scrambled to his feet. Kyle was quick to stand in front of him, though did roll his eyes at the way Eric cowered in his shadow.

“Wait!”

All eyes were on him except for Kyle’s and Wendy’s.

“Wendy, you don’t have to-!”

“ _I am the Shield Maiden, here to protect my sisters from man’s sickness._ ”

This was all a bit much. “I’m sorry, Shield Maiden, but you have to stop! You’re putting other people in danger!”

“ _Our fellow sisters are safe. All who wish to prevent me from completing my task are collateral damage._ ”

Kyle scoffed at that. “Wow, Wends. _Collateral damage_. Thanks.”

Then she charged.

To Kyle’s credit, he stood tall. He shut his eyes as she got too close and prepared himself for the incoming blow, raising his arms as if ready to grab her, to do _something_.

Butters beat him to it.

He acted on impulse, taking one step forward and throwing an arm out. As he did so a rush of glitter followed through and hit Wendy’s shoulder, knocking her off balance enough that her sword clashed with the lockers by her side instead of into the boys ahead.

He let out a breath of air. In his hand was a small wand, glowing orb sat on the end framed by another bow that seemed to glitter like a diamond.

What in the _heck_ was happening?!

“ _Stand down, Magical Girl. I do not want to have to raise my sword against you._ ”

Butters sucked up the panic and confusion and instead held his head high, puffed his chest out and attempted to make himself seem a little more intimidating. “Then you shouldn’t have picked a fight with my friends!”

“ _You call this fat oaf your friend? He is a blemish on our Earth._ ”

“I’ve watched you fight against him for years!” Butters continued. “You’ve always been so strong, Wendy. Always giving it your best. And sure, you don’t always come out on top, but you never let it stop you! Are you going to let him stop you now?”

Wendy didn’t hesitate to raise her sword. “ _No. And I won’t let you stop me either._ ”

“Uh, dude?”

Butters turned to Stan’s concerned face.

“Maybe save the heartfelt speeches for when you’ve knocked her down a peg.”

Butters let out a feminine shriek as Wendy charged towards him and he raised his wand with both hands in hope it would do _something_. He let out a breath of relief as a glittering shield formed in front of him. The Shield Maiden let out a roar of frustration before she dropped her own shield and gripped the hilt of the sword with both hands, lunging forward with some force.

Too much force.

Butters grimaced as his shield was pushed back before shattering completely, the aftershock knocking him down. Wendy took a few steps forward to raise her sword above him and prepare for a final strike.

_Oh hamburgers…_

Before he could close his eyes and brace himself for what was to come, Wendy had been wrestled into a hold. Two orange clad arms were wrapped around her shoulders, preventing her from moving her arm down for the _coup de grace_. Butters’ eyes widened as he watched the Shield Maiden struggle in the vice-like grip of one of his closest friends.

“Now!” Kenny choked out. “I can’t hold her!”

Stan rushed forward and joined Kenny, each taking an arm. Butters jumped to his feet and pointed his wand forward, the diamond-like insides of the orb seeming to spin wildly as the glow brightened. The black pits of Wendy’s eyes grew wide as she continued to struggle frantically against the hold.

“I won’t let you hurt my friends!” Butters cried out with his newly pitched voice. “For friendship!”

The blast that followed was bright enough it blinded. Through the white that enveloped his vision he heard Wendy cry out, the angelic voice morphing back into her own strong tone. Despite the cry of pain Butters didn’t feel a sickening feeling, or guilt for causing her harm. Instead he felt relief at the sound of her voice returning to normal. A warmth from the blinding light that once again set the feeling in his head that it would be _okay_.

When the light faded and left them in the corridor, Butters blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust before turning his attention to the scene before him. Wendy’s collapsed form was held up by Kenny and Stan who still had hold of her arms and behind them Butters could see Kyle and Eric, the former who was rushing forward to check on the scene.

“Wendy!” Kyle shouted out as he helped settle her to the floor. “Wendy, are you alright?!”

“Shit, dude, do you know CPR?”

“She’s still breathing,” Kyle assured as he leant close to allow her breath to ghost across his cheek. “So I wouldn’t worry about that. We do need to take her to the nurse’s office though.”

Not even a second passed before the redhead spun round to point a finger at the very boy he’d been protecting. “This is all your fault, Cartman!”

“Wha-buh-how is it _my fault_?!” Eric spat out. “She’s the one who went psycho and started spinning a sword around in the middle of the hallway! I didn’t make her!”

“If it wasn’t for you antagonising her-!”

“Just because Wendy has sand in her vagina doesn’t mean-!”

“You were ripping on her for being a girl who didn’t shave her legs! What the hell makes you think that’s okay?!”

“It’s not _my_ fault Wendy acts like some kind of lesbo, okay?! No one wants a girl with forests for legs. Means they probably don’t shave their-!”

Stan cut the argument short with a withering look. “Would you two cut it out?! We need to get her to the nurse, like, right now. And…uh…”

Butters jolted as Stan’s eyes landed on him, along with three other sets. The silent question of who the hell he was meant to be hung in the air, and he quickly realised none of them could tell. He brushed a glove hand over the top of his head where another large bow sat at an angle, trailing down to the bows that kept his pigtails secure.

“You guys take Wendy,” Kenny offered, handing her arm over to Kyle. “Make sure she’s safe, okay?”

“Sure thing, dude. Thanks.”

Cartman wasted no time following Kyle and Stan down the corridor with muttering of not wanting to spend time with the weird, psychic frilly-femme that Kenny was trying to chat up. Butters didn’t have time to dwell on the insult before Kenny was standing in front of him, a hard look in his eyes as he gestured towards the room that Butters had come from.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and headed towards the room with his head hanging low.

“I left Butters in here.”

The statement was as accusing as it was questioning. Butters shuffled around uncomfortably as he tried to find the words to explain what on earth had happened.

“Do you know where he is?”

“He-uh-he left! For the fire-evacuation point,” he tried to bluff. “I found him in here and thought it would be safer for him!”

“Thanks, I appreciate it. You sure do remind me of him.”

He gave a nervous laugh, grimacing at the way it almost seemed like a giggle in a voice that was _not_ his own. “I-uh-thanks?”

Kenny gave him a soft nudge on the shoulder. “What should I call you then?”

_Oh heavens._

“Uh-what?!”

“Your name?” a lopsided smile was decorating Kenny’s face, and Butters felt like he’d done an awful job at covering himself. “You do have one, don’t you?”

“Yeah! It’s – uh – Marjorine!”

“Marjorine, huh?”

“Yeah. Marjorine.”

“Well, Marjorine, thanks for your help back there. I dunno what we would’ve done without you.”

“No problem!”

“I’m gonna head off,” Kenny pointed towards the door. “Go check on the others. Maybe find Butters at the bus stop later. If you think you have anything that’ll help…reverse the damage done? Any spells in that wand?”

“Oh! Let me try!”

Kenny took a step back as Butters headed back to the corridor. He raised the wand high, taking in a breath and closing his eyes as he focused, now that there wasn’t the threat of death looming over his head. The warmth was more subtle this time as he tried to mentally will the wand into doing what he needed it to do.

When he opened his eyes a bright light shot forth, pulsing as it began to cover the corridor. Flickers of colours seemed to spark up as the wand worked its magic, the glittering orb spinning wildly and reflecting rainbows with the light surrounding it. Soon it began to fade, taking the calming feeling with it.

The corridor was repaired. Lockers no longer damaged and some papers and books that had been scattered returned to wherever they were from. Butters jumped as the door next to him opened and Kenny emerged with a lopsided smile, gesturing to the now repaired door.

“Nice work.”

“Thanks!” Butters choked out. “I guess this ain’t too difficult to use.”

Kenny landed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll catch you around, Marjorine.”

He gave a nervous wiggle of his fingers as a wave before darting back into the classroom and shutting the door behind himself. He ran to the window as panic began to properly settle in, looking out to see most of the students gathered out by the sports fields following the emergency evacuation of the building.

How on Earth was he supposed to change back?!

The wand that was in his hands began to heat up, sharp enough that he dropped it with a yelp of pain. He turned to his white glove to see it unblemished, but the wand hadn’t hit the floor.

Instead it was moving upwards to be in front of him, giving him a proper look. The bow that was settled below the orb was blue; the same as the ones on his outfit, and the staff itself was white with golden trims. The orb seemed to glisten with rainbows and a constant glow with the diamond-like insides.

The glow brightened as he looked at it, and he felt his feet rise from the floor. This time there was no calming warmth, and the transformation left him with room to panic as energy seemed to swirl around him and the gem in the centre of his chest lit up brightly, sucking the wand back in with a flash of light before-!

He stumbled as his feet hit the floor and grasped the closest table to stop himself falling over and his mind reeled as he thought over the incident that had occurred. Something must’ve been keeping him from freaking out over it, because now he was back to normal he was definitely freaking out over it.

He had become a _girl_.

And Wendy had become some kind of crazy armoured babe.

Before he had much more of a chance to think about it, pulling himself towards the door on wobbling knees, he saw a mess of navy blue open the door and promptly fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! And I hope you enjoyed it. This will be overall a comedy (probably), with the Main Ship being Twenny. I am a horrendously shippy person however, so other ones may appear - it could just end up being a real self-indulgent rare-pair hell tho. 
> 
> If you have anything you'd like to see please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was an unpleasant experience. Butters stirred to consciousness, brows pulling together as he allowed his senses to bring him back to the world of the living. The hushed sound of people talking was invading his brain as it tried to catch up with the conversation and reorient himself to the world.

He had a headache. Nothing particularly painful, just a dull ache that echoed through the rest of his body. Like some kind of exhaustion, but…different than usual. Tired and worn out for something he’d never been tired and worn out from.

“…probably call Kenny, right?”

“I don’t have Kenny’s number.”

“Why don’t you have Kenny’s number? Dude, we hang out with him all the time!”

“If I don’t remember it, it’s not worth saving.”

“Do you have _my_ number?”

“No.”

“Is this why you always answer my texts with ‘new phone who this’?!”

“Maybe.”

Butters groaned in a way that he hoped expressed how much he didn’t appreciate how loud the voices around him were getting. His mouth was too dry to use, and his lips wouldn’t part properly. Instead he was reduced to communicating via a groan and vague hand gestures that he was sure would make sense.

“Dude! He’s waking up!”

“You’re so _loud_.”

“Butters! Hey, Butters!”

Blue eyes finally blinked open, accepting the reality that he had to face the world. He took a moment to recognise the face above him, but as he did he felt rather dim. It was his friend Clyde, wide smile and bright eyes, and it took Butters a few moments of blinking to properly take stock of the situation.

He was outside on one of the benches that lined the school yard, Clyde and Craig standing next to him, one with a bright smile and one looking kind of bored with the whole situation. Butters had admittedly always found Craig a bit intimidating to deal with on his own, at least more so than Clyde, so instead he turned his attention to the brunette.

“What – what happened?”

“We were scoping the area after it died down, cause it was kinda tough to sneak past the teachers when it was all kicking off, and we found you face down in a room. I guess you must’ve got knocked out or something, but you didn’t have any injuries.”

“You looked fine, just…drained,” Craig confirmed. “What happened?”

“Oh – uh – I…” Butters panicked as he thought back to the fight he’d had with Wendy. The fight that Marjorine had with Wendy. How much was he allowed to say? How much _could_ he say? Whatever story he gave had to match up with what they knew, but… “Kenny put me in that room to stay safe from Wendy, and I guess I must’ve been hit by like, debris or something? When – when I came to everything was back as it was.”

“It does look surprisingly clear,” Craig confirmed, flicking through his phone. “I saw a video someone posted, and she was trashing up the hallways, but when we got there it looked like nothing ever happened.”

“It really was Wendy?!” Clyde pressed with wide eyes. “Seriously?!”

“Uh – yeah, I think so? I kinda – well, I was knocked out for most of it, so…”

“Right, right. But you think it was Wendy?”

“Yeah. Maybe. I don’t – don’t go spreading any nasty rumours about her! She’s got enough on her plate as it is!”

“Butters, bro, my dude, do you really think I’m going to spread any nasty rumours?”

He did. But he didn’t want to _say_ that.

“I dunno how long we can stay here,” Clyde admitted. “All the teachers are taking roll call out on the field, so it’s just a matter of time till we get caught. You mind telling the teachers we saved you? Instead of us just…wandering around?”

“Only…”

He bit down on his lip as he tried to find a way to word it that wasn’t suspicious. Clyde and Craig both were looking at him now, brows raised as they waited for his condition to being their alibi.

Usually he’d go along with what his friends asked, happy to help them out of trouble. But maybe on this one occasion it wouldn’t be so bad to benefit from it. Until he knew what had happened he really wasn’t comfortable shouting it out and around. If his parents were to get wind of it, magical fights or normal fights, he’d be in a heap of trouble.

“Only if we say you found me on the way to the evacuation point. That way we all get out of trouble, cause we were on our way but I got bonked in the head.”

“That…works pretty well,” Craig agreed with a nod of his head. “Yeah, I’ll get behind that. We brought him straight here cause we were worried, and needed to stay out the way.”

“I think I’ll let you do the talking,” Clyde admitted. “You’re better at lying than me.”

“Thanks. You think you can stand?”

With some help from Clyde, Butters got to his feet. The trio began to make their way out the school, bumping into a teacher almost immediately who didn’t bother to ask them for an explanation, just checked each for injuries and then pushed them towards their class. Butters counted his luck that when they arrived with the rest of their group, Kenny hadn’t appeared yet.

Not that the other blonde wouldn’t be able to see right through him anyway. It was only a matter of time.

“Clyde!”

They turned to see Heidi rush forward, throwing her arms around the brunette who happily returned the hug with vigour. Butters had to take a step back to avoid the collision and glanced over to Craig, who was already on his phone tapping away at the screen.

Butters was quick to step back and away from the trio, not really wanting to watch Heidi coo and then scold Clyde after their conversation about the pair earlier that day. Instead he turned round to find someone he knew, given his usual crowd were with Wendy somewhere still in the building.

“Butters!”

He snapped his head round to see a different expressive blonde than he was used to approaching him. “Bebe!”

They spoke rarely, if ever. She was from another world as far as he was concerned. Yet here she was, head cheerleader coming to a stop in front of him with a tight-lipped smile and brows creased with worry.

“What-what can I do you for?”

“Was it really Wendy?”

Of course. Wendy was Bebe’s childhood friend. “Uh…yeah, I think so. But she’s okay! Now, she’s, I mean, Kyle and Stan and stuff are with her, so she’s gonna be okay. They were taking her to the nurse.”

“Do you know what happened?”

Honestly? No. He had no idea what had happened, and he had helped stop it. He gave an apologetic smile and shook his head. He tried not to think too hard about the way she deflated.

“Oh…well, thanks anyway, I guess.”

“No problem, Bebe. I’m sorry there ain’t more I can do.”

She forced a smile back on her face and squeezed his arm. “Don’t worry, I’m just glad to hear she’s got Stan and Kyle with her. How’re you doing? It must’ve been scary to be up there.”

“I got lucky, I guess. I – I think I must’ve been knocked out or something, and then when I woke up Clyde and Craig had carried me out the building, so…”

“Ever the wannabe heroes, huh?”

“I think they managed it this time.”

She gave a roll of her eyes. “Don’t tell Clyde that. It’ll go straight to his head. You can stick with me while we wait for the rest of them, if you like? They’ve gotta come out of there some time.”

Sticking with Bebe wasn’t what he might’ve chosen to do, but it was better than standing on his own. She led him to where Red and Nichole were, the former sneering at him as the later gave him a comforting hug and requested to know how he was. Apparently, the whole class knew he had been trapped in the building with Wendy.

He detested being babied like this.

He counted his lucky stars when the familiar gapped-toothed smile of Kenny McCormick came into view. His friend threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close as the girls quizzed him on Wendy, and he assured them that the others were still up there making sure she was okay.

“What even happened?” Nichole asked. “None of us were with her.”

“I don’t really know,” Kenny admitted. “One minute she’s arguing with Cartman, y’know, standard, and the next she was pointing a sword at us threatening murder. It was like some kind of magic.”

“But she’s back to normal now?”

“Yeah, she is. If you excuse us, ladies, I want to make sure my good pal Butters here is okay.”

They clearly weren’t done with him from the way Bebe tried to protest, but Kenny was quicker and they’d escaped into the crowd quickly. Butters felt a wave of relief that he didn’t have to subject himself to being exposed for a liar.

“As much as I love being fawned over by the girls, I don’t want to play twenty questions right now,” Kenny confessed.

“I get that. I’m pretty tired. I think all this excitement’s got me all tuckered out.”

“You can come back to mine if you want? I think we’re gonna get sent home as soon as they finish checking everyone’s here.”

It was a tempting offer. He usually did go to Kenny’s after school. If he spent too many evenings in his house his parents would brand him unsociable, and if he was that desperate to stay at home all the time he could just be grounded. But the thought of his comfy bed waiting for him was a pull he didn’t think he could refuse.

“I’ll be fine tonight, don’t worry. I think I’m gonna head back and have an early night.”

“Make sure you don’t have a concussion or anything, Clyde said they found you knocked out on the way to the evacuation point.”

“Uh, yeah, they did. I’ll be careful, don’t worry!”

The teachers arranged for the buses to arrive early. Kyle and Cartman did eventually reappear, the redhead letting everyone know that Stan was staying with Wendy while the nurse made sure she was okay.

The questions they were bombarded with made Butters’ head spin. He tried to zone out of Kyle’s retelling of what happened, of Wendy’s transformation and further attacks on their group, despite his best efforts to stop it. Didn’t pay attention to the Jewish kid dragging Cartman’s name through the dirt as the reason for why she was upset in the first place.

“It doesn’t matter _anyway_ , after Magical Prissy Pants came in to save the day!”

“She saved your life, fatass, don’t be an asshole.”

Butters tensed from his space next to Kenny, keeping his eyes on the scenery outside as he listened in to what was happening on the rest of the bus.

“We could’ve taken that bitch down without her!”

“We? You were cowering behind me! And I couldn’t exactly help Stan and Kenny when I was too busy keeping you from wetting yourself.”

“Who saved you?”

“What magical girl?”

Kyle retold the story. He spoke of a blonde girl with a sweet face had come in to help them, magical wand and all. How she’d been like something out of an anime, all bows and glitter and sparkles, firing blasts that had literally saved his life. How she had been the one to use a spell to turn Wendy back to normal.

“So she was like a witch?”

“I dunno, I guess so? She had the wand and everything.”

“Sounds like a magical girl to me.”

“God damnit, Kevin, she wasn’t fucking Japanese.”

Butters flushed as Kenny’s voice piped up and described Marjorine as _smokin’ while she kicked ass_ , thankful that he at least didn’t let everyone know what he had called himself. She had called herself. This was going to give him a headache.

Soon the conversations about the mysterious girl had become whisperings among small groups that turned to plans with extended afternoons as school had ended a little bit early. An hour really did make the difference.

Kenny nudged him quietly and leant in close. “You okay?”

“Wha – oh! Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, thanks Kenny. Just tired.”

“I can walk you home. I pass your house on the way to mine anyway.”

“Sure. That’d be nice.”

They walked in silence, with Cartman and Kyle having made plans with some of the other kids to go to Stark’s Pond instead of straight home. He imagined Kenny wanted to head home and check on Karen after such a long day, and Butters couldn’t help but feel thankful that she hadn’t made it in that day.

He said goodbye at his door and headed in as quietly as possible, heading up to his room at the absence of his parents. Once he was there he dropped his schoolbag by his bed and felt round for the clasp of the necklace he was still wearing.

Laying it out on his desk it didn’t _look_ suspicious. It was still the same necklace he’d found that morning, beautiful oval gem and glittering gold chain. It had that soft, baby blue colour as it sat innocently on the wood.

He scowled down at it. It wasn’t fooling _him_.

He tried to think of everything he knew about magical girls. He’d seen Sailor Moon, not all of it, but some of it. Karen had gone through a phase, and when they were playing superheroes and Game of Thrones as kids he remembers a group of the boys, including Kenny and Tweek, who were inspired by the show.

He remembered Sailor Moon having a talking cat. Was that a thing? Magical girls and animal companions? Or was that Disney Princesses?

He looked over to where his hamster cage was and remembered picking up the jewellery from there that morning. Animal companions.

“Alright, Minion,” Butters started as he puffed his chest out in front of the cage. “I want you to explain exactly what’s happening with this whole mess right now, mister!”

The hamster didn’t even come out his hidey hole.

“Oh for – come on, Minion! I’m trying to have a conversation with you!”

There was vague movement. It stilled.

“I don’t know what I’m doing!” Butters pressed. “I turned into a girl today! A girl! And Wendy tried to – tried to hurt my friends! She was like some kind of monster! I need someone to…I dunno, tell me what’s happening. This is _scary_ , Minion. I could really use your help right now…”

He waited.

Nothing.

“Well now I just feel silly,” he muttered to himself as he moved to his bed, falling onto his back. No matter how brave he pretended to be, it _was_ scary. He didn’t know what had happened and he wasn’t sure he liked being forced into being a girl again.

He certainly didn’t like being forced to fight Wendy. She was his friend. His classmate. He didn’t want to hurt her as much as he didn’t want her to hurt anyone else. Maybe he should talk to Kenny about it. Tell him about the necklace and what had happened.

He needed some kind of help.

Before he could really come up with any kind of plan the soft clouds of sleep claimed him. He didn’t even wake for when his parents got home, still fast asleep. He was vaguely aware of his father’s commanding voice, though it wasn’t enough to rouse him from his dreamless bliss.

\--

When his alarm finally woke him up he looked over to see that it had been going off for a good twenty minutes. He could hear his father shouting something from downstairs, no doubt angered by Butters’ tardiness. He shot out of bed and rushed to change his shirt, still in yesterday’s clothing.

He didn’t have time for a proper clean or shower. He needed to get ready fast.

Teeth brushed, hair combed, and shirt changed, he grabbed his school bag and rushed downstairs. He had been right in his assumption on the place of his father’s anger.

“Butters! I cannot believe the nerve of you. You slept all through dinner after your mother slaved away on making it, and now you have the gall to sleep through breakfast?!”

“I’m sorry, dad! There was a lot of weird stuff that happened to school yesterday and-!”

“I don’t want your excuses, mister! I want improvement! If you’re that determined to spend all your time in bed, we can just lock you in that room so you won’t be disturbed!”

“Here’s your lunch, honey,” his mother came forward with her usual smile. “You best get going before you’re late for the bus.”

“Yes, mom. I’m sorry for missing dinner.”

“Sorry means…?”

“Sorry means I won’t do it again.”

“Good boy. Run along now.”

He scrambled out the house with an empty stomach.

He arrived at the bus stop at his usual time, first to get there for a good five minutes. When he finally heard the animated chattering of Karen McCormick he felt a wave of relief, but it was quickly followed by the realisation he’d forgotten his new necklace on his desk.

He hoped his mother didn’t throw it out. He hoped nothing weird happened to it while he was gone.

He kind of hoped it just…evaporated.

Karen greeted him with her usual enthusiasm, rushing forward with a wide smile and throwing her arms around his waist. Butters held her close and felt his worries ebb away at the sight of her bright eyes.

“Kenny told me you were hurt yesterday!” she pressed as her smile dropped. “How’re you feeling this morning?”

“I’m feeling better. I did sleep through my alarm, so I had to leave the house in a rush!”

“Yet you’re still here fifteen minutes before the bus is due,” Kenny pointed out.

“Well, yeah! Don’t wanna miss it if it’s early.”

He’d been told before it was a poor excuse. He knew it was a poor excuse. But he didn’t argue with his parents.

“He was also telling me about a magical girl who saved you!”

Butters felt a flush rise on his cheeks. “Wha-he did?!”

Kenny gave a nervous laugh. “I couldn’t leave out the appearance of Marjorine, not to Karen.”

“M-you told her-?!”

Karen spun round on the spot with her fist raised. “Can you imagine?! Being a magical girl?! It’s like a dream come true, that there’s one at our school! I hope I get to meet her…”

“I hope she’s never needed again,” Kenny scolded. “If you meet her that’d mean you were in trouble.”

“I can handle myself!”

“Sure, you could’ve handled yourself against a sword wielding crazy lady who called herself the _Shield Maiden_.”

“From the sounds of things she was only attacking boys, so I _would’ve_ been safe.”

“Whatever, smartass.”

Karen turned back to Butters with a sparkle in her eyes. “Did you see her? Marjorine?”

“Uh, no, I didn’t. I was trying to escape when I was hurt. Craig and Clyde were the ones who saved me.”

“Oh, that’s too bad…that you didn’t see her! I’m glad that those two got you out okay.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Their chatter continued as more of the students arrived for the bus. Stan and Kyle came together and Kenny was quick to ask the dark-haired boy how Wendy was doing. It sounded like she was off school for the rest of the week following the incident, and that she was suitably upset about the entire ordeal.

“She heard that you got hurt, dude. She’s really sorry.”

“Aw shucks, she doesn’t need to be sorry!” Butters insisted. “I’m not too fragile! I just hope she’s okay…”

“She’ll be fine.”

Soon the bus stop was filled up, Kenny querying where Tweek was to Kevin, who explained he’d got a lift in with Token’s lot that morning. With the usual crew accounted for Kenny was happy to get on the bus without causing a fuss and attempting to hold it for five minutes for any stragglers.

Butters could only pray that nothing strange happened that day.

\--

Scott Malkinson rarely hung out with them. He tended to spend a lot of time with Kevin, sometimes having Tweek join them if the erratic blonde wasn’t spending time with Craig’s gang, a couple of the weird kids from Middle Park. He got a lift into school from his parents and had to be careful with what he ate due to his diabetes.

It wasn’t that Butters didn’t like Scott. He did, very much so. The brunette was funny and immeasurably honest. In the only class they did have together Butters sat at the table in front of him and they had good conversations. But outside of class they rarely saw each other.

He did know Scott was sometimes the butt of the joke. It was probably one of the reasons why Butters tried so hard to be nice to him when they did spend time together. They both knew what it was like to be the less popular kid of their groups. Scott had to suffer more than he did though.

He made it nearly to the end of school without any incidents. If he wanted to make it up to his parents he knew he would have to be home promptly for a set list of chores and to finish any homework he didn’t do the night before. He was pleased with his progress, and he was joining Kenny on the way to the bus stop when they bumped into a scene outside.

It was off to the side, but the sound of Scott’s groan had got to Kenny’s sharp ears and sparked that protective streak he had. The pair snuck over to see what was happening and it made Butters feel a little sick.

He didn’t recognise everyone. A collection of maybe five older kids from different clubs, though he definitely recognised two of them as teenagers that Craig hung out with on occasion. One had shoved Scott against the wall, towering over him menacingly.

“You think your hot shit, needle-boy? I just need to sprinkle some sugar round you to put you in hospital.”

Kenny was marching forward before Butters had time to blink.

“Don’t you guys have clubs to get to?” he bit out as he approached, trying to keep himself as unaggressive as he could. “Don’t get so tied up with Scott that you’re late.”

“This one of your friends, Tucker?”

Butters saw Kenny bristle as one of the guys took a step back, revealing Craig standing off to the side with another kid. He looked up, stormy grey eyes glancing between Butters and Kenny, face passive as he gave a shrug and turned back to his phone.

Butters didn’t need to see Kenny’s face to know how pissed off he was. Especially not with hearing the venom seeping into his next words.

“Wow, fuck you, Tucker.”

“Kenny,” Butters grasped hold of the boy’s elbow. He didn’t know what he was going to say, but he wanted to at least say _something_.

“Scram, Scott,” Kenny barked out, though his eyes were trained on the bigger teen in front of him. “Go home.”

Scott didn’t argue. He shot out from his place pinned to the wall and disappeared towards the carpark and into the safety of watching eyes, escaping the clutches of the older kids.

“Told you he was gonna run in with the wrong lot.”

Butters felt dread filling his senses at Kenny’s words, but the blonde was too angry to back down. The older kids had parted, apparently deciding that watch the two friends squabble would be more entertaining than getting involved themselves.

Craig rolled his eyes and finally shoved his phone in his pocket, turning to face Kenny head on. “What are you talking about?”

“Picking on Scott Malkinson? Though I shouldn’t be surprised. You always were a bully.”

The classic middle finger with: “Up yours, McWhoredick.”

There was a low chuckle amongst his friends as he turned to leave, the other students following him. Butters pulled Kenny away, but the blonde didn’t want to move.

“Ken,” he tried to keep his voice quiet. “We gotta make sure Scott’s okay.”

“Alright. Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”

They were too late.

The scream that ripped through the air was sharp enough to stop Craig’s lot as well, all of them turning with narrowed eyes as they tried to peer around the corner and see what was happening. Kenny moved close with Butters right behind him.

It was like a flashback to what had happened to Wendy. The smoking tendrils, the cries of agony. The hatred.

“Come on, we have to get you somewhere quiet,” Kenny muttered as he grasped Butters’ arm and started pulling him away from where the crowds were forming. Craig’s phone was out with his camera app open.

“Kenny I-?”

“There’s no _time_.”

The necklace.

_The necklace._

He’d never picked it up that morning. He’d left it on his desk the night before, unsure of how to act, and in his rush he’d never stopped to-!

“Kenny, I can’t!”

The blonde finally whipped round with furrowed brows. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t – I can’t become Marjorine,” he confessed, a flush on his face as he realised he was confessing what he had tried to hide. But he was panicking too much. He didn’t have time to worry about what his friend would think. “I don’t have the necklace!”

“The – what necklace?” Kenny stepped closer and kept his voice low. “It’s a necklace that helps you change?”

“Yes! It’s like a little gem, with a gold chain. But I left it at home this morning, I didn’t – I was in trouble with my folks, so I didn’t pick it up!”

Kenny reached down, plucking something out from underneath his jacket. Butters’ eyes widened as a gold chain came into view, pink pendant at the end, a necklace that had a striking resemblance to his own.

“Like this?”

Butters ran a finger over the heart-shaped gem that was at the end of the chain. “Just like this.”

“How did you change?”

“I – I don’t know. It just kinda happened! I was in that room, and I was worried. I saw Stan through the window and it just…”

Kenny took a step back and gripped the pendant in his hands. “Well, it’s worth trying, I guess.”

Butters held his breath as he watched his friend concentrate on whatever it was that had turned Butters into Marjorine the day before. Blue eyes slipped closed and his brows pulled together. His hand raised to his chest and his head lowered.

He gave a low growl. “I can’t – it won’t-!”

He reached out and wrapped a hand around Kenny’s, trying to feel something coming from the pendant through his hand. “We can do it together.”

_Together_.

He closed his eyes and imagined the pink heart. Imagined his blue oval. Imagined a green star.

_Together we can do it._

He imagined what Kenny might look like wearing what he wore the day before. All frills and bows. He wondered what he’d look like as a girl.

_Friendship. That was what it was. Friendship._

The force of a small gem hitting him on the back of the head at high speeds was nothing to laugh at. The sharp pain that had him whimpering was quickly followed by that same calming sensation that had overwhelmed him the day before.

His feet left the ground, hand still wrapped around Kenny’s, as they let go of the pink heart and instead clasped hands between them.

_Together._

It was clearer this time. A colourful light that wrapped around his skin and changed his very being, shrouding him in some kind of magic. The bows in his hair. The cute pleated skirt. The gloves and shoes of white and gold.

When his feet touched the floor again Kenny’s hand was still in his own.

“What – what the…”

It was stranger to hear the voice change when it was from someone else. Girl-Kenny’s voice was deep and soothing but muffled by the most adorable face mask Butters had seen. The cotton over his mouth had anime-esque blush lines and a cat-face styled smile.

In place of a large bow was a frilly headpiece with golden accents and hearts, blonde hair plaited with white ribbon. Instead of a blue pleated skirt he had a purple one, white off the shoulder shirt with a big pink heart gem. The same gloves, but he had heeled boots that reached over his knees.

His outfit was a little older, that was for sure.

“This is…”

“It reminds me of your Princess costume,” Butters confessed. “From when we were kids.”

“It does,” Kenny agreed. There was a wail of pain from elsewhere that brought both of them back to the present. “We can admire it once we’ve helped Scott. Come on, Marjorine. Time to show me how it’s done.”

The newly formed girls rushed towards the car park. Butters felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight that greeted them.

Where Wendy had been an elegant warrior, Scott was much more feral. He had tripled in size, becoming the size of a small building. Big enough that he had hold of Cartman by the arm, suspended in the air as he towered over Craig and his friends.

“Captain…has come for you… _Super Craig_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly fun to write, even if not much happened. Writing the dynmaic between Butters an his parents is interesting, and I hope it comes across okay!


	3. Chapter 3

“Captain…has come for you… _Super Craig_.”

They couldn’t see Craig’s face from where they stood. His phone was still in his hands, but wasn’t raised as high as it had been as the looming presence of a giant Scott Malkinson approached him. In one had he had bulging fingers wrapped around Cartman’s arm, dangling the large teen flailed helplessly trying to escape. The other hand was reaching forward towards where the boy in the blue hat stood.

Butters had to take a moment as he looked up to the monster. Hulking body, wide crazed eyes, muscles that were straining the clothes that had grown with his body. Perhaps it was like how Wendy had formed armour. The stretched material round his body was meant to add to the aesthetic.

“It’s her!” Cartman’s voice rang out. “That dumb magical bitch! Hurry up and save me!”

Next to him, Kenny clucked his – _her_ – tongue in annoyance. “He’s lucky he’s not the only one at risk…”

Butters wasn’t looking at Cartman, though. Instead his eyes were focused on the boy between them who had turned when Cartman shouted out towards the girls. Butters didn’t think in all the years of knowing the boy he could pinpoint an exact moment that he could have described Craig Tucker’s eyes as full of _fear_. Until today.

“Let’s go!” he decided in an instant as he turned to Scott, who still only had eyes for Craig. “We have to save him!”

“You got it, Marjorine!”

_Marjorine._ He was Marjorine now.

They sprang into action. Kenny headed straight for where Scott was, throwing herself at him recklessly as Marjorine headed for Craig. She reached out and grasped his shoulder, turning him to face her properly. The grey eyes lost some of their fear as they locked on her properly and his brows cocked with confusion.

“I need you to get clear of the area, please!”

“What’s going on?”

“I-I don’t know, but you’re in danger!” she glanced around for his earlier companions. “Where – are you here alone?”

“Now I am.”

“Now?”

The fear became hidden completely behind his usual poker face. “Don’t you have a job to do?”

Marjorine grit her teeth as she let go of the Tucker boy, who was quick to disappear towards where she and Kenny had come from. With him out the way it gave chance for her to turn back to the fight Kenny and Scott were engaged in.

Despite her smaller size, Kenny was agile while Scott was large and cumbersome. She for the most part dodged when he tried to grab her, and the few times he almost succeeded it was by the hair. She would be quick to fight him off, landing solid punches and kicks in his weak spots.

Marjorine jumped as Scott got frustrated and tossed Cartman aside. The larger boy hit the ground, tumbling across the snow, as Scott raised both fists with a roar to bring them down where Kenny was standing.

She managed to escape, throwing herself backwards, though she finally lost her footing and stumbled down. Marjorine was by her side in seconds to help her back up.

“How do we beat him?” she asked with a furrowed brow.

Kenny’s eyes were narrowed. Focused. “Last time me and Stan like, got Wendy in a lock, right?”

“You sure did.”

“Well…I guess we’ve gotta try restrain him or something.”

“He’s…uh…a bit bigger than Wendy.”

“Oh _shit_ -!”

Kenny gave her a sharp shove and knocked her off her feet as Scott came for them, dodging another fist. When Kenny got up that time she was less lucky as the back of Scott’s hand slapped across her back and sent her flying.

“No!” Marjorine scrambled to her feet and went to try rush for her friend.

Before she had a chance there were fingers wrapped around her middle, lifting her off the ground. He may have been a lot bigger and stockier than before, but he wasn’t so big that his hands comfortable fit around Marjorine’s lithe body. Instead his middle finger and thumb just touched as they squeezed down on her ribs and middle, constricting her breathing.

She gasped as she struggled against the bind and was raised higher. Soon she was in line with the second story windows, raised high enough to look straight into Scott’s eyes, red and angry, lined with blood vessels. There was a certain terror he held that Wendy hadn’t. As though she had known Wendy wouldn’t hurt her really, only frighten her away to deal with Cartman.

Scott would hurt her. She had no doubt in her mind.

“Captain…requires…justice.”

She grimaced at the foul breath as the words were spat out. “This isn’t justice!”

He opened his mouth to reply through a snarl as his fingertips tightened at her words. Before he had a chance there was a high heeled boot in his jaw as the swift justice of Kenny arrived.

He let out a howl of pain, lurching backwards and tossing Marjorine in the air. She gave a yelp as she ascended, catching the top of the building as she spun round to face the ground, before gravity called.

She didn’t have time to check on Kenny. Instead she saw the floor approaching – _fast_ – and began to panic as cold wind hit her face. Her brain flashed to the wand from the day before and she held her hands out in front of her, squeezing her eyes shut in hopes it would make her inevitable collision with the snow covered tarmac any less painful.

She didn’t hit the ground.

Instead she slowed till the wind had completely stopped, a feeling of lightness running through her body and a warmth in her hands.

She opened her eyes.

As soon as she saw the glowing orb of her wand complete with bows she fell the rest of the way. The few inches she fell didn’t do any damage, or hurt nearly as much as the height of their school building, but it was face first and ended with her lying in the snow, wand clutched in her hands, still giving off that same warm glow.

Being armed gave her a strange sense of comfort. Or maybe all this magical stuff actually drugged her at the same time to make her mellow.

“Marj, a little help here?!”

She shot up and looked over to where Kenny was still fighting. The blonde was dangling by her foot, which was held in Scott’s grasp as he leered at her menacingly, hunched down to see her face. Her free foot was kicking wildly before she slammed the point of the heel into his fingers. This time he threw her up looking like he had the intention to catch her before he was stopped.

He seemed to slow down, eyes widening as the tips of his fingers went frosty blue. The frost that started as a gradual change sped up and shot down his arm, the same happening to the tip of his nose that shrouded his whole face.

Kenny balled up her fist on her descent down and landed a solid punch directly to his frosty forehead.

He went down with a loud crash, landing on a couple of cars that were parked up outside the school and setting off the alarms of some. He lay with the frost broken from his forehead but still covering his arms, seeming to bind them in place as the rest of his body gave lethargic attempts of movement, groaning and subdued.

“Marjorine! Now!”

She wasted no time. Rushing forward she held up her wand, pointing it straight at the monster lying before her. She felt a rush of energy as she tried to remember exactly what she had done with Wendy. A rush of anger as the confused, corrupted eyes of Scott Malkinson turned to him.

“You give me my friend back!” she shouted out and willed the wand to _act_. It was by some kind of miracle that it responded instantly.

A strong light shot out, acting like a ribbon as it wrapped around his frosted arms before covering his entire body. There was a deep roar as the boy began to shrink that got higher and began to sound more like _Scott_ before trailing off into a grunt. When the light faded Marjorine was left staring at the body of her friend, the boy looking a little drunk as he sat up and began to rub the nasty bruise forming on his forehead.

“Wha…who…?”

“Scott!” Marjorine knelt down by his side and helped him to stand. “Are you alright, buddy?”

“I’m…my head hurts. So much.”

Probably from the punch to the head.

“Who’re you?”

She felt heat blossom on her face at the question she didn’t have an answer to. “That don’t matter. Can you walk?”

“I think so.”

She glanced over her shoulder to see Kenny hovering by Cartman, who was shouting some kind of obscenity at her.

“Step aside a moment. I’m going to try to – uh – fix this, I guess?”

As she gestured to the carpark he nodded and moved to stand behind her. She summoned energy into her wand as she thought of the spell she had done yesterday to undo the damage from Wendy, breathing out slowly as she did. It almost came naturally to her, as though it was more the wand guiding her than her the wand.

When she opened her eyes things were back to normal, and when she turned to see Scott the bruise on his forehead had faded, if only slightly.

“Up there.”

The sudden presence of Kenny by her side had Marjorine jumping in shock. The startling blue eyes weren’t looking at her though, instead trained on the roof of the building. Marjorine turned to see a girl up there, too far away to make out the exact details, but close enough to see the large, green star on her chest.

Before either of them had a chance to react the girl darted off, jumping off the roof and seeming to float to the ground before she broke out into a run.

“Let’s go!”

Kenny didn’t wait to check on Scott, just grabbed Marjorine’s hand and dragged her after the girl who didn’t even turn to look at them. Kenny tried to call out to no avail. Marjorine wasn’t sure how long she could keep up with Kenny’s fast pace after all that fighting, feeling her hand slipping from Kenny’s grasp.

With a low growl Kenny gave one large _push_ with her foot before she went flying through the air in a leap. Marjorine gave a yelp as she was dragged along for the ride, zipping over the stranger’s head. They landed on the other side and through some kind of divine Marjorine managed to stay standing, though she had a feeling it had more to do with Kenny’s firm grasp on her wrist.

“Wait!”

The strange blonde girl came to a stop, head snapping round as her hazel eyes darted erratically between the two. “What?!”

“Are you…” Kenny took a step forward, and Marjorine didn’t need to see the smirk hidden behind the face mask to know it was there. “Tweek?”

When Kenny pointed it out, it kind of became obvious. She had the same messy, electric blonde hair that was escaping the plait that ran down her back. The same twitchy hazel eyes and permanent look of _worry_ and _frustration_ etched into her features. Perhaps she looked like what Marjorine would expect Tweek’s sister to look like, or cousin. Similar, but still different.

“Stop! Stop right _fucking_ there! ! I’m not taking part in-in-in _whatever the fuck_ this is!”

Kenny’s blue eyes practically sparkled. “You are!”

“Get the fuck out my face.”

Marjorine gripped Kenny’s glove and pulled her back, stepping forward to speak to ‘Tweek’. “It’s okay, it’s me, Butters. And this is Kenny!”

“I know!” Tweek spat. “I’m not an idiot!”

“You look…different,” Marjorine pointed out. “To us, I mean. A little different.”

Tweek reminded Marjorine more of a super heroine than a frilly magical girl, though she still had the choker and large shining gem in the middle of her chest in the shape of a star, two white gloves adored with gold trim. From there the similarities seemed to drop off. Instead of a skirt she had what appeared to be almost like a butt-cape, made of shimmering golden net that showed off the skimpy leotard underneath, and big boots on top of stockings that reached just over her knees.

“Why do you guys get _skirts_?”

Kenny’s eyes crinkled with her smile as they shot up and down the girl in front of them. “I’m not complaining.”

“What do you _want_?!” Tweek snapped out as she raised her hands to her chest as if to hide herself, shooting Kenny a nasty look. “Why did you follow me?!”

“Because you helped us, right? The frost thing? That was you.”

The erratic blonde said nothing.

Marjorine’s eyes lit up. “So you are one of us, then?”

“No! I don’t want to play this dumb game! I want to go, figure out how to change back, and then throw this fucking pendant into Stark’s Pond.”

Kenny finally calmed down from his amusement enough to reason with the final member of their trio. “Come on, just - let’s figure this out together. You know magical girls better than anyone else, we need you if we’re gonna get through this.”

“I don’t wanna get roped into some dumb-dumb- _magical girl_ episode!” Tweek snapped back. “And why do I know magical girls better than anyone else?! Why don’t you go ask one of the girls!”

Marjorine tilted her head in confusion with a scowl on her face. “Well, don’t you watch all that cute anime with Craig’s sister?”

A bright flush settled across Tweek’s face.

“I thought…everyone knew?”

“Everyone does know, Marj, it’s just Tweek-y here is too embarrassed to admit it.”

“If I help you now will you level me alone?!”

Kenny nodded her approval before Marjorine had a chance to argue.

“Fine.”

Marjorine gasped out as she saw people leaving the school gates from their position, the chaos finally calmed down. “I have to go home!”

“ _What_?”

“I have to go home! My folks are gonna be so mad if I ain’t home on time!”

“But – you wanted-?!”

Kenny settled a comforting hand on Marjorine’s shoulder. “How about we all meet later tonight, once you’ve got home? We could come round to yours? It’d have to be after I finish work, but…”

“That’s fine!” Marjorine turned, putting on her best pleading puppy-dog look for Tweek. “Would you? Come round and help?”

The girl looked like she didn’t quite know what to do. As she weighed her options silently she chewed down on her bottom lip. The similarities between this girl and the Tweek that Marjorine knew only grew with the action.

“ _Fine_. But I’m not coming till after dinner!”

“That’s fine!” Marjorine assured with a wide smile. “That gives me time to do my homework before you come round!”

“I finish work at seven, so how about after that? Does that work for everyone?”

With an enthusiastic agreement from one smaller blonde and a reluctant one from the other, Kenny seemed satisfied with the outcome. With the agreement the air seemed to settle before –

The transformation back happened with a resounding _pop_ from the glowing gems on their chests. It seemed a lot less panic inducing this time, like he was pleased with the outcome of the situation. Like speaking to his two friends had been what he needed.

The other two had differing reactions. Kenny seemed a little light headed as he stumbled forward, one hand grasping his chest and the other holding his head. Tweek looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

“Tweek, are you-?!”

“I’m fine!” he squeaked out. “I’m – _Jesus_ – I’m fine!”

“Alrighty. Kenny?”

“I’m good, no worries. Nothing I’ve not had to deal with before. You get going back home.”

“Thanks, Ken! I’ll see you guys later tonight!”

He counted his blessings that he arrived at the bus stop in time, hopping on to the next service with a bounce in his step, leaving Kenny and Tweek behind.

\--

By the time Tweek showed up, Kenny had already been there for a while. Butters led Tweek up past his father reading the paper on the couch towards and to his room, Kenny lounging on his bed as usual when they arrived. It was a strange combination. Kenny, who was sometimes so laid back he was lying down, and Tweek, who was so wound up he was practically bouncing.

Oh, wait. He _was_ bouncing. Little nervous bounces.

“What is it then? What do you want to know?”

Kenny practically rolled his eyes at Tweek’s brash greeting. “What, no hello? How’re my best girls? Enjoy work?”

“I’m not here to fuck around.”

“Well excuse me, princess.”

Butters was quick to jump in between them: “We need to know about each other, right? What we can do, and stuff like that?”

Tweek’s eyes narrowed. “I’m your _rival_. I’m not telling you shit.”

“Rival? What do you mean?”

“Every main girl has a rival! I can’t tell you anything! You’ll end up – I don’t know – _stealing_ everything!”

Kenny shot Butters a faux-serious look. “Like boys.”

“Not just boys!”

Butters gave his most supportive smile and held up his hands. “Don’t worry, Tweek. I’m not gay!”

Tweek practically growled. “There’s more to life than boys, okay?! Would you two take this fucking seriously?!”

“I am! I want to learn!”

Kenny snorted.

“Right. Fine. You’re, like, the main character, I guess, which makes me your rival.”

“How do you know? Why can’t we all be the main character?”

“That’s not how magical girl shows _work_ , okay?”

“Are they all that similar?”

“No but there’s tropes. There’s always like a leader, and that’s you!”

Butters sunk into himself. “I dunno about that, I’m not really much of a leader. I think you or Kenny would be better at that.”

“It’s not optional, Butters. You’re the sweet, innocent one who has to go on her journey of self-discovery or whatever. You’re the main girl.”

“What about me?”

Tweek snapped a glare to Kenny, eyes flicking up and down. “The experienced one.”

“The experienced one?”

“Yeah. You know. The one who guides Butters into doing the right thing or whatever. Teaches him the right way.”

Kenny’s brows practically waggled. “I’m good at teaching.”

“Get your head out the gutter you _asshole_ , Jesus Christ! Being the experienced one also means you’re most likely to die!”

Butters felt a chill run through his spine at that admission. He hadn’t considered the possibility of getting fatally injured yet. “Kenny, you gotta promise me you’ll be careful, alright? At least till we figure out what to do about this all.”

“Don’t you worry, Butters. I’ll keep us all safe.”

“There, see? Experienced one. That’s your job!”

“So you’re the rival?”

“Yes.”

“What about Wendy?”

This made Tweek hesitate, eyes flicking round. “Wendy-probably was turned that way by someone.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know!” Tweek gasped at the air. “The big bad! Whoever the evil guy is! We can’t trust _anyone_! Especially not whoever gave us these fucking pendants.”

“I found mine,” Butters confessed. “In my hamster cage. I thought it was my mom’s, but she said she’d never seen it before.”

“Karen gave me it,” Kenny confirmed. “I know I can trust my sister.”

“Find out where she got it then!”

“Where’d you get _yours_?”

Tweek’s fingers grazed over the chain that disappeared under the top of his shirt. “I-it doesn’t matter.”

“We told you ours!”

“I’m not meant to share information! I’m the riv-!”

“Rival, yeah, we got it,” Kenny’s demeanour shifted almost instantly as he sat up properly on the bed. “For someone who wants to figure out how to get back to normal, you sure are a stickler for following these rules to a T.”

“It’s none of your business what I do!”

“It is when it affects the rest of us.”

Tweek turned to Butters. “Before, he was calling you Marj. Why?”

“Oh! Uh-well, it’s what you all called me when-when I was a girl that one time.”

“I don’t remember.”

“Marjorine!”

Tweek turned to Kenny. “What are you calling yourself?”

“I dunno. Princess, maybe. The crown on my head reminded me of the tiara I had when we played fantasy as kids.”

“Okay. That works. I-uh-!”

“What should we call you?” Butters queried.

“I don’t know. I’m not staying like this. There’s no point finding a name.”

Kenny scoffed. “I mean, you had the whole…Wonder Woman vibe going on.”

“Wonder Tweek! Oh, gosh, it suits you perfectly! We can call you Wonder.”

Tweek clicked his tongue. “Who knew _that_ would come back to bite me in the ass?”

“So we’re like a crime fighting trio!”

“Duo,” Tweek emphasised. “You’re a crime fighting duo, because I refuse to take part.”

“But-!”

“Don’t force it, Butters. Wonder Tweek can quit if he wants to. We’ll handle it.”

“Look, we just-?!” Tweek cut himself off, sucking in a breath and closing his eyes. Butters opened his mouth to speak but Kenny was quick to press a finger to his lips and signalled for him to wait. Wait for Tweek to compose himself. “We just need to figure out why Wendy and Scott got – _corrupted_ like they did. What happened to them before?”

“Wendy…she was fighting with Cartman, wasn’t she?” Butters turned to Kenny for confirmation. “Before she got all…tendril-y?”

“Yeah, she was. She’d been fighting with Cartman. And Scott-!” Kenny turned to Tweek with a glare. “Scott was being bullied by Craig’s lot.”

“What do you mean _Craig’s lot_?! Token would never-!”

“Not Token, his dumb wrestling friends.”

Tweek’s mouth clamped shut with a click.

“They were bullying him, and if we hadn’t stepped in I bet Craig would’ve just let him get his ass kicked.”

“Don’t act all high and mighty! You guys’ve picked on Scott too!”

“Stop fighting!”

The two came to a grinding halt, turning their wide eyes to Butters. He moved forward and took Tweek by the shoulders, sitting him down on the bed next to Kenny. He stood with his hands planted on his hips as he stared down at them both with a huff.

“Now, we haven’t got time to be fighting like this! We gotta stick together if we wanna figure this out.”

He strode over to the hamster cage, pulling the little creature from its hidey-hole and bringing him over to the other two. He stood in front of them feeling a little less confident now the tension in the room was somewhat diffused, and honestly felt a little silly at what he was about to admit.

“I…tried to speak to Minion? Yesterday, after…the Wendy thing.”

“Magical girls do usually have some kind of animal guide,” Tweek confirmed with a nod, hazel eyes pinned to the hamster. “Did you get anything?”

“Nope, he didn’t say nothing.”

Tweek’s brow furrowed as he inched closer. “Perhaps he isn’t the guide. Are there any animals near your house, Kenny?”

“Uh, I mean, there’s rats, I guess? We don’t have a pet.”

“That might be more likely than a pet. It’s never a _pet_ that’s the guide.”

“So we have to find the guide?”

“I-I’m not sure. Usually the guide…shows themselves.”

“Maybe you’re our guide?”

Tweek jumped at Kenny’s suggestion. “I can’t! I have a role!”

“Yeah, but you also know a lot. Maybe you’re meant to be the rival and the guide.”

“For now I guess…we don’t have anything else to go on,” Tweek admitted. “I’m not fighting bad guys though! We’re gonna get out of this, not in deeper.”

“I hear you,” Kenny assured. “We’ll follow your lead.”

Tweek shot to his feet, brows pulled together to form creases across his brow as his eyes flittered around the room. “Okay. I need to – I need to go. Home. I’ll…see if I can think of something. Just – make sure you find out where your sister got that necklace!”

“You got it, boss-man.”

“Is there anything you need me to do?” Butters asked with a bright smile as he held his hamster close. “To help out?”

“I’ll let you know. I don’t know right now.”

“No problem, Tweek! I’ll be ready and waiting for your order!”

The jittery blonde gave a curt nod before excusing himself from the room, telling Butters that he would see himself out. The pair watched him go, Minion getting comfy in the palm of Butters’ hand as silence fell across the room.

“Well, Tweek’s handling this well.”

Butters turned on his friend with a scowl. “Don’t you go winding him up, Kenny! Trynig to start arguments like that!”

“I didn’t do anything,” Kenny defended as he flopped down on the bed. “He’s the one being difficult.”

“If you ask me, you’re both being difficult,” he moved to return the small creature to his cage. “You always like causing trouble.”

“That’s a lie, I’m an angel.”

He finally moved to the bed, hovering over his resting friend as he knocked his knuckles together. “Hey, Ken…”

Dazzling blue eyes looked up at him. “What’s up?”

“You-you think we’ll be alright, yeah?”

Kenny shuffled over, making space for Butters to lie down next to him. They both stared at the ceiling as their hands clasped together between them, and it brought a small smile to his face and a burst of warmth in his chest as Kenny squeezed lightly. It was something Butters knew he’d done with Karen for years. It was something he’d done with Butters for months.

“We’ll be alright,” Kenny assured. “Between the three of us, nothing will stop us. I bet Tweek’s way OP too.”

“But he doesn’t wanna fight.”

“Yeah, but he will. He did today, even though he didn’t have to. He’s a good kid. Like you.”

“You’re right. He won’t abandon us.”

“Exactly. You start worrying too much you’ll end up with bags like he’s got though.”

Butters chuckled and nudged Kenny’s side. “Don’t be mean.”

“It’s true! I’m just being honest.”

“Thanks, Ken. For sticking with me.”

“What are friends for?” Kenny asked with a wry smile as they turned to each other. “We just gotta try keep it under wraps for now, until we know more about why Wendy and Scott went crazy.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

“I’m gonna try talk to Cartman tomorrow. He was the last person Wendy spoke to, and when we saw Scott he was holding Cartman, so I think maybe he was the last person Scott spoke to as well.”

“Why didn’t you tell Tweek that?”

Kenny grimaced and turned back to the ceiling. “I dunno. I guess I didn’t want to make it seem like Craig wasn’t at fault.”

“Tweek ain’t responsible for Craig anymore, Kenny.”

“I know.”

The silence that fell over them was comforting. So was having his closest friend lying next to him, rubbing a thumb across the back of his hand in a rhythmic way. It was no surprise that it lulled him to sleep, stirring only when Kenny woke him to get him out his jeans and under the covers. He could always count on Kenny.

He wasn’t sure what time it was that Kenny left, but his parents weren’t angry which usually meant it was a reasonable time for both Kenny to leave and for him to have fallen asleep. Or maybe they thought he was studying.

There was no shouting, that was the main thing. He went to sleep having done everything _right_ , just waiting for the next order. From his parents, or from Tweek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UuuggggHHHH 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings on this chapter. Mostly about how I don't like it, and I've been putting off uploading it for like, three weeks now, because I keep wanting to make it better but y'know when you stare at something so much that any changes feel like they just make it worse? 
> 
> Yeah, that. 
> 
> I've already started on the next chapter so the next update won't be like. A month and a half. But at this point I couldn't wait any longer so I'm just...gonna apologise for this trash and promise to do better next time <3 <3 <3


End file.
